No more waiting
by papernailed
Summary: Set after 4x11. Infuriated and distraught, Tamsin sets out to kill Massimo after seeing Kenzi. She is joined by Bo, as they both set out to put Massimo in a world of hurt in an attempt to make things right for Kenzi. Valkubus
1. Chapter 1

"Tamsin, wait!" I hear her words just before the harsh slam of the door behind me.

"I'm done waiting" the words spit out of my mouth through gritted teeth. In no time, I am jumping into the driver's seat of my truck. The rumbling start of the engine echoes through my bones, I close my eyes and try to keep the darkness away for now. In the instant that my eyes shut, my mind races to images of Kenzi frantically clenching onto Hale's shoulders. Her face smothered with a combination of runny mascara, and Hale's blood; then the images of her bruises covering almost her entire tiny torso. I force a deep breath out, trying to harness my rage. My eyes snap open at the loud thuds pounding against the window next to me. I toss a long glare at the brunette standing on the other side of the glass as I lower the window, "WHAT?" I groan.

"Tamsin, you can't do this! Massimo, he's a bad guy, and Kenzi, she is my best friend, so trust me I want to tear him apart just as much as you do-"

"Then hop in succubus," I crooked my neck and offer a sarcastic smile knowing she would never.

"You can't kill him! Look Tamsin, I know you. Maybe in your past life, you'd be able to do this, but that's not you anymore." _What a surprise, Bo always assuming what's best for everyone else. _"And I know if you go through with this, you will never be able to forgive yourself, and I won't be able to forgive myself for letting you do that!"

"Bo," I growl, warning her to pick her words carefully.

"Look, I already let Kenzi down; I can't let you down too. I can't stand to watch both of you hurt yourselves like this."

"Really? Wow you sure can choose a great time to suddenly be considerate for someone other than yourself or Rainer." I was pleased with the harshness that the words came out with.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes changed, looking a combination of surprised and cautious as she takes a few steps away from the window.

I let out a long sigh as I step out of the truck and slam the door behind me.

"Look, I'm gonna hit you with a little dose of reality okay? You haven't given a damn about anybody, Bo! Not Kenzi, not Dyson, not Lauren, and sure as hell not me! So don't you dare come to me with your sad brown eyes, and your worried little tone, and claim to know what's best for me! Okay?"

I can see the hurt in her eyes, and I wonder if she can see the hurt in mine. _God, she doesn't even know how much she hurts people. How much she's hurt Dyson. I don't want to let her hurt me like that. _

"That's not true" she mutters her eyes turn cold as she steps closer to me.

"Are you sure? Kenzi was supposed to be your heart! You said that! Can't you see how broken she is? All she had was Hale. You left her when Rainer came along. YOU left her. You left everybody."

"I'm. Still. Here." Bo says angrily.

"No, Bo. You've been gone. But I'm here, I've been here. And I'm here for you too. But right now I need to do this for Kenzi."

"Tamsin," she reaches out and grabs my arm, but I can't deal with that right now. I brush her arm away and turn towards my truck.

"Look, Bo, I have to go make things right for Kenzi. She has been there for me more than anyone else in this lifetime, and I will be damned if I let the bastard who hurt her like that keep his head." As my hand reaches for the door handle I feel a soft pull on my left arm,

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Her voice was resolved and determined.

"Hop in." I meet her determined gaze with mine.

* * *

So I've been getting impatient with the way this season has been unraveling, hence my first fanfic story ever! I know it's kinda short, but I'm just trying to get a feel for it. I really appreciate any reviews or messages. Let me know what you all think, what you want to see, any changes I should make, or future suggestions. (Do you guys think this first-person dealio is alright? Or should I change that?) THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride is a little awkward. It doesn't help that this crappy radio can't keep a signal for more than two minutes. Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things… But damn it, it's about time somebody says something. It's just too bad that it had to be me.

"So where are we headed to?" She asks lightheartedly.

"The Dal. I'm thinking Trick might have an idea about where scum sucking Druids like Massimo hang out." I state confidently, not breaking view with the road ahead, but dammit I can feel her eyes on me. Analyzing me. What is she looking for?

"Good thinking. I'm surprised you didn't just go around blowing things up in a fit of Valkyrie rage." She teases. I shoot her a quick warning glance before looking back ahead.

"Yeah well, us Valkyries, we're all about control. Not something I'd expect a succubus to understand." I tease back. She scoffs and I turn just in time to see her smiling towards her window. _God, she__'__s beautiful_.

"Yeah well, for Kenzi I'm sure you'd blow this town to pieces just as much as I would." She smiles but her eyes look serious.

"I think you're right." I know seeing Kenzi like that must have torn up Bo even worse than it did to me. _Mental note: make sure Massimo suffers twice as much._ Just then the radio finds signal and a crappy song starts playing as we pull up to the dal.

* * *

_Crap, Dyson is here._ I haven't seen him since our little randevú. What was I thinking?! He just looked so broken, so empty; Christ, it was like looking in a mirror. _"Come on, come on,"_ I remember kissing his lips searching for _her _somewhere in there beyond his scratchy face and husky breathing. I can tell he still carries a little piece of her with him, and I just needed her, the old her. Hell, I practically clawed out whatever pieces of her were left embedded within his flesh. _All about control indeed, Tamsin_. We were both drunk and out of our minds, I can't be held up to anything that happened that night! Oh man, I'm getting a headache just thinking about the hangover that came the morning after that night.

"Dyson" Bo's voice is serious.

"Bo, Tamsin," he nods towards each of us respectively. He still has the same solemn look from the funeral, but manages to force out a small smile.

"We're look for Ma-"

"Maa-y, my grandpa. Trick, have you seen him?" She interrupts me and I feel a sharp elbow in my side.

His eyes squint, trying to see what exactly is going on, and I'm not too certain either…

"Yeahhh… he's downstairs. What are you-"

"Great, thanks Dyson!" She begins to drag me along with her away from the bar.

"Tamsin, wait. Can I have a word?" I hear Dyson's voice behind me.

"For my best partner, sure!" My fake enthusiasm has never been greater. I motion Bo to go on.

"Okay then..." She gives both of us a suspicious glance before turning around and walking away.

_Great._ The last thing I need is her knowing about whatever it is that went on between Dyson and I. Cautiously, I approach the stool next to him and take a seat as he pours me a glass of whiskey.

"How you holding up?" I ask genuinely concerned. I can't imagine losing someone so close. Partly cause I've never really had anyone that close before. And I guess that's been smart, cause it looks like it really sucks.

"I just can't believe he's gone. You know?" He finishes his whiskey.

"Life's a bitch." I toss mine back and slam the glass down on the counter. _Oh crap. Was that insensitive?_ I clear my throat to buy some time, "Um Hale was a really good guy. I'm sorry Dyson." I place an awkward hand on his shoulder. Comforting people has never really been my strong suit. I really do feel awful about it though. If only he knew that currently my sole mission is to destroy the man who managed to crush him, Bo, and Kenzi all at the same time. _Mental note: make him suffer three times as much._

"What happened the other night?" He asks into his glass.

"Don't tell me you're getting attached lover-boy." I pour some more alcohol in my glass, not entirely sure what to tell him.

"Tamsin," his voice is serious. "It wasn't love, or lust, it was broken, and painful." His eyes look puzzled.

"Well gee, I had no idea I was being that aggressive," I take a sip and set the glass down only to be confronted with a very unamused face.

"Don't get your wolfjunk in a bunch. It was survival okay?" I sigh turning towards the collection of booze sitting along the shelves of the wall. "You and I, we are always saving everybody: Bo, Kenzi, the doc, even the whole fae world sometimes. You have to make yourself so strong sometimes it gets hard to feel anything. When you're putting everyone else ahead of you, sometimes you just realize how hollow you are." I toss back the rest of the whiskey.

"Tamsin." I can hear the sympathy in his voice. _Ugh._

"I just needed to know if I could still feel something. If I still had anything left." I pour myself another shot.

"And?" he asks.

"Oh there is definitely something." I take the shot; somehow it tastes stronger than the last. "I just kinda wish there wasn't."

* * *

That season finale was crazy! Still crying about it right now. I honestly give my props to the writers of the show, that finale was amazing. I know all Lost Girl fans could use a hug right now sooo I'm sending hugs out to all of you. And as I wait patiently for season 5, I will carry on with this fic. I was kind of annoyed that they never addressed the whole tamsin/dyson deal so I thought i would. (Kind of super annoying that they never seem to address or really follow up on any tamsin relationship-y moments) Oh well. Thank you for reading, and I apologize for taking forever. Feel free to leave your thoughts and what nots.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo's POV  
_Where is she? _I don't think they've been working on any important cases lately, and if they're not working they're usually drinking or shooting pool. But his voice sounded a little too serious for a chat about 8 ball. What do they possibly need to talk about?  
"Okay so I just got off the phone with Estephano, a powerful leader in the druid community"

"Estephano? And people actually take him seriously?" And judging by his face, I would say yes…

"He says Massimo had a falling out among the community a few years ago. Explains why we haven't been able to find any solid ties."

"So then nada? Come on Gramps, I need something"

"Well actually, this falling out ordeal, most druids try to stay neutral between the dark and the light, it gives more opportunity for business, but Estephano says Massimo was in deep with the dark."

"He was the Morrigan's little pet.." _Evony has wanted my head for years now. _

"For the past twenty years he's served as her own private Druid, and willing slave doing all her dirty work" _Dirty work like hunting down those she deemed unfavorable..and I bet leaving him to burn to death must have deemed me even more unfavorable.. _

"He was after me.." The words fall out of my mouth before my brain can put the pieces together, and my hand clutches at my chest trying to keep my heart from falling apart. I've been so caught up in all this wanderer/Rainer shit, I haven't even realized this was all my fault. I killed my best friend's fiancé. I broke Kenzi's heart.

"What'd I miss?" I hear Tamsin stumble down the steps.

"This is all my fault. You were right. I need to make this right." I whisper to Tamsin, to myself, to Kenzi. _Oh, Kenz, I'm so sorry._

"Bo you can't blame yourself!" I hear my grandfathers voice as I turn towards the stairs, but I need to get out of here. I walk past Tamsin's puzzled look and crossed arms and try to get my legs to move fast enough to get me out of this room, out of this life.

_I did this. It should have been me. I should have been there._

"Bo!" _How did I let this happen?! _

_"_Bo!" Tamsin's cold hand on my arm spins me around until I see nothing but golden hair, knitted eyebrows, and wide green eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul. She places her icy hands on my shoulders and shakes me back to coherence, only to entrance me in those green eyes of hers. How does she do that? Whenever I think I'm about to lose my mind, those green eyes won't let me go. Thank goodness for Tamsin, _never thought I'd be saying that so often_.

"Listen to me, this was not your fault. You said it yourself MASSIMO is a bad guy. Not you. Your heart is the like greatest good I've ever known, okay? Hell, your goodness even wanted to stop me from destroying that massive asshole!" Her face was only inches from mine, and her breath smelled of liquor, but I could tell she was being honest.

"You were right, Tamsin. I've been gone. I should have been there. Rainer could have seen this coming, we should have stopped it!" Her eyes reluctantly let mine go and she looks towards the wooden floor as her hands drop from my shoulders.

"Yeah, don't listen to me. I was probably just crazy enraged, and I might have been a bit harsh. You know harbinger of death and all that..." She places her hands in her back pockets awkwardly, suddenly her fierceness is gone, and Lil T is back, insecurities and all.

"Why do you do that? You're the only one who's always been upfront with me, and I need that. Don't hold back on me Tamsin." Now it's my hands firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. She meets my gaze with an intensity I faintly remember.

"Well if you want me to hold back from breaking both of your hands, I'd suggest you remove them from my shoulders." Somehow her smile manages to make that a somewhat charming sentence.

"Someone's putting their big-boy-valkyrie pants on, what are you 8 months old now?" I tease her as she walks out of the Dal.

"Add a few centuries to that, baby fae." She yells back.

I get in the truck as she turns on the ignition, "So greatest good you've ever known huh?" I gawk at her.

"You're alright succu-slut" she rolls her eyes at me.

"We'll see what Massimo thinks about that. He's going to suffer."_ That's a promise_.

"I guess even the greatest goods have their limits." She smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm serious Tamsin, let's make him regret the day he was born."

"Now you're talking." She smiles grimly.

* * *

There's lots of things to comeee! Let me know if the pace is okay? Or any thoughts in general are greatly appreciated. What do you want to seeeee?


	4. Chapter 4

So I dropped the POV stuff. I could bring it back later but I thought this worked out better, for this chapter at least. Once again, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I already started on the next chapter, so hopefully the next update won't take too long.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Tamsin scrunches her nose at the acrid air just before opening two very large doors into the Moorigan's bedroom. On the floor, there appears to be the burnt remains of some poor guy. Laying dramatically on the bed, Evony, carefully eyes the both of the women walk in.

"Well, well, well. Bo, I see you've upgraded blondes." Bo offers an unamused scowl, while Tamsin can't help but give an arrogant smirk.

"I see you've downgraded to cheap mascara" Bo raises her eyebrows.

Evony quickly grabs a mirror behind her and adjusts any flaws on her face.

"Listen hag, we're looking for your boy Massimo. We need to have a chat." Tamsin explains.

"Tamsin, you're as charming as ever. Bo's pet couldn't have taught you some manners?" she says uninterestedly behind her handheld mirror as she dramatically combs her eyelashes back.

In two seconds flat Tamsin has her dagger pressed firmly against the moorigan's throat, "You are going to tell us where Massimo is, or we'll get it out of you. Got it?" the blonde growls into Evony's ear.

"My, my, Tamsin, you always know how to get me going." The blonde presses her dagger hard enough against her flesh to produce a single drop of blood.

"You bitch! Okay, get off! I'll tell you where that Druid is," she inspects her injury with the same handheld mirror. "He's been a pain in my ass for weeks now. I wouldn't mind you all exterminating him for me." She says cooly.

"We're not doing this for you. This is for Kenzi and for Hale." Bo says seriously.

"Oh yes, the Siren and your pet. They did make a lovely couple. It's a shame their love had to meet such an early demise if you ask me."

"Save your sympathy for someone who believes it. Where is he?" Bo demands.

"Yeah, yeah, the druid, that little worm. If i'm not mistaken, I heard he's taken warmly to Lauren's old apartment."

"Lauren's?" Bo walks up closer to the other brunette.

"Yeah, ever since she's come to the dark I've made sure to treat your girl right." Evony meets Bo's approach refusing to back down."She hasn't even gone back to check in on that old place, said something about leaving the past behind her." Evony leans towards Bo's cheek "And she's been very thankful. I see why you're so fond of that human. She's so...vulnerable." she breathes into her ear with a cynical smile.

Bo reaches her hand behind Evony's head and pulls back hard, forcing her to stretch her neck backwards. "You stay away from Lauren." The succubus heeds gravely before tossing the brunette back towards her silk laced bed and turning to storm out.

"I'm not the one you should be threatening, succubus. You know I'm not one to pursue a human." Evony yells at the two women leaving the room.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight, your girl is getting it on with the Moorigan?" Tamsin mutters through baffled chuckles, "Man she really has gone to the dark side. Kudos Doctor." she smiles as they approach the truck. She opens the car door only for it to be slammed harshly by the brunette.

"Drop it. Okay?" The succubus hissed at the blonde only inches from her face while her eyes shone a bright blue. I mean sure they weren't together anymore, but Bo just couldn't believe that she'd ever have to deal with the idea that Lauren could faintly belong to anyone other than her. Frankly, the idea of anyone else touching her, caused her blood to boil beneath her skin.

"Ease up succubabe. Evony is probably full of shit anyway." Tamsin could tell Bo was pretty shaken up as they both got into the vehicle. "Lauren seducing the Moorigan? Yeah right, I'll believe it when i see it." She started up the truck and began to drive.

"I really hope you're right" Bo said slightly embarrassed for snapping like she did.

"And if it is true, the doc better get her eyes checked cause that is a serious downgrade" the blonde smiled at the succubus.

"Why are you so nice to me, Tamsin? I definitely don't deserve it." the brunette can't help but still feel guilty for not having been there for the valkyrie and kenzi when they needed her before.

"You came to find me that time Massimo was going to kill me, even after I tried taking you down with his stupid rune jar. No one has ever done anything like that for me." Tamsin smiled earnestly.

"Well I'd do it again." Bo smiled back.

"Alright, alright, don't get all mushy on me." The blonde tried to regain her composure. As much as she'd hope, she knew brunette didn't quite get just how much she meant to her. _That's what love feels like,_ Tamsin was sure every time she looked into those brown eyes. But she knew the succubus had too much on her plate. There could never be room for her.

"You know what, Valkyrie? I think you're getting soft." Bo asserted.

"Puh-lease, Sex-bot, everyone knows I am a total badass." Tamsin scoffed.

"Just drive, _Badass_" The brunette mimicked, lightly shoving the blonde's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin parked the truck a block away to avoid the chance of tipping off Massimo. They wanted to catch him by surprise. Bo walked the familiar steps towards the door and was surprised to find that it was locked.

"I've got this babe," Tamsin crouched down at the door and brought out a bobby pin from her hair. In a matter of the seconds the door flew open.

"Momma Kenz taught me well." She smirked at the bobby pin between her fingers.

"She would be so proud right now." Bo smiled remembering the reason for this conquest. The blonde carefully peeked inside, but found the place druid-free. It was, however, now littered with strange artifacts and trunks filled with god knows what. Bo followed Tamsin inside, completely taken back by how Lauren's familiar home once filled with bright lights, science and microscopes, was now dim and crowded with cauldrons and weapons.

"Ewww" Tamsin gagged holding up a severed arm by the tip of a purple pinky finger.

"What is all this stuff?" The brunette was just as entranced by all the strange things lying around. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shimmering gold reflection coming from an antique looking book that seemed bigger than her own head lying on Lauren's old desk. She suddenly felt drawn towards it as if she was being slowly pulled by the strange book. The cover of the book was a peculiar leather-like material that felt a little too suspiciously like skin. Uncomfortable with her guess of the material, Bo carefully grabbed the bottom corner of the cover and began to flip it open. A shimmering gold color gleamed as the pages came to light. Before being able to see more than the bottom corner of the page, a loud door slam, followed by another was heard. Bo let the pages drop and turned towards Tamsin.

"Did you hear that?" both of the women stared at the door. The blonde approached the window and stared out cautiously.

"Oh, shit." Tamsin turned back towards Bo, her face looking pale and serious. "We have to hide."

"What is it?" Bo questioned, attempting to make her way towards the window only to be grabbed by the valkyrie and dragged down the living room by her wrist. The blonde hastily opened the first door she could find and shoved both of them inside. It was a small room which was made even smaller thanks to mysterious clutter of more creepy junk that was unrecognizable in the darkness. Tamsin guessed they were in a closet of some sort. If she wasn't so freaked out, she'd find this situation slightly ironic. She'll remember to smirk about it later.

"What's happening?" Bo questioned hastily.

"Trust me, just keep quiet for a second." the blonde whispered in her ear. Bo could feel Tamsin's breath on the side of her neck and suddenly became very much aware that their bodies were pressed together tightly. The succubus suddenly felt her hunger spike, not being able to remember the last time she fed. Everything became hazy, as her lips unconsciously hovered over the bare skin above the valkyrie's collar bone. As she breathed in, the blonde's scent drove her hunger even further.

"Ahem," Tamsin smirked as she cleared her throat, "I'm flattered, really, but now's not exactly the time for seven minutes in heaven, sweet heart," the blonde teased, whispering seductively into the brunette's ear.

Embarrassed, Bo stiffened up leaning against the wall behind her. She tried to pull herself together, but this hunger was different, it was stronger. She always felt it at least slightly when she was around Tamsin, a slight unexplainable pull towards her, and being this close to her, it was almost toxic.

Tamsin could sense that Bo felt bad for drooling over her like a piece of meat, and it made her feel awful. Honestly, playing seven minutes in heaven with the famous unaligned succubus is definitely not the worst idea, but she just couldn't find a way to tell her that she didn't want to become another Dyson. "Look Succubus, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" as her green eyes looked up searching for brown eyes, she saw Bo clearly in a haze shaking her head side to side. Tamsin cautiously grabbed a hold of the succubus's shoulders, keeping her still. As the succubus looked up, Tamsin found that her eyes were a darker shade of blue than she had ever seen them before. _That can't be good_. At the same time a loud slam of the front door sounded in the house followed by loud footsteps and voices.

"Come on," Tamsin muttered as she tried shaking the brunette out of her trance. A sudden absence of footsteps and silence caught the valkyrie's attention.

"Who's in here?" a deep voice pierced through the sudden silence.

_Crap. Crap. Crap_. It was only a matter of time until their hiding spot would be discovered. _The closet? Really creative, Tamsin_.

"Bo," the valkyrie tried again as she got Bo to look her in the eyes.

"Tamsin" the brunette's voice was lustful as her hand came up to the blonde's cheek sending waves of charm into her body.

The valkyrie tried not to shudder under this new sensation, she knew what she needed to do._ Well this should be interesting._

"Looks like your boyfriend's chi isn't quite doing it for ya, huh succubus?" Tamsin leaned in close to Bo's lips, "Never send a man to do a valkyrie's job" she whispered, pushing the brunette up against the closet wall behind her.

* * *

Woahohoh, it's getting hot in here.

Sorry about the late-ness, and cliff-hanger-ness. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story, I really appreciate reviews! If you could please let me know what you like or dislike, what you want to see, etc. it'd be great. :)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
